Cuidar, a tu manera
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: -Cuidalo mucho-dijo Giotto antes de desaparecer, viendo a Tsuna con una sonrisa que este calificó como un "cuidalo o alguien podría querer llevárselo". Y eso en definitiva no le gustó en lo absoluto ni quería que pasara. 2759, G02. Gekokujou.


**Título:** Cuidar… a tu manera.

**Pairing:** 2759

**Advertencias:** OoC, personajes TYL, spoilers del Arc del Futuro y leeeeve manoseo.

**Notas:** Odio completamente estoooo ;OOOO;, y sigo sin saber de dónde salió LOOL. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Un tic en la ceja de Tsuna había aparecido nuevamente luego de que su ancestro, inesperadamente como siempre, había aparecido en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

Y Giotto, luego de recorrer con la mirada la habitación y después de no encontrar a _nadie _más en ella, había volteado en su dirección, centrando ahora sí toda su atención en él, causando que el tic en la ceja de Tsuna creciera más mientras sus manos apretaban la pluma que tenía en ellas con fuerza antes de corresponder al gesto del rubio.

Después, ya más calmado, se regañó a sí mismo por tener esas reacciones tan incontrolables y absurdas.

Porque no había motivo para que torciera la boca, apretara los puños y una de sus cejas temblara cada que su ancestro aparecía, porque no era como si le molestaran esas visitas por parte del jefe de la Primera Generación para tenerlas, claro que no y, aunque intentaba negárselo, Tsuna se percataba de que la razón de su reacción venía de otro lado.

Porque, aunque fueran escasas las ocasiones en que se aparecía Giotto, Tsuna podía darse perfectamente cuenta de que la mirada de su antecesor, antes de posarse en él o en cualquier otra persona, siempre se desviaba y se quedaba detenida largamente en _**su **_Guardián de la Tormenta.

Pero no estaba celoso como Reborn parecía disfrutar decirle, eso era una tontería, tan improbable como que un día su tutor lo tratara cariñosamente o como que Hibari le prendiera fuego a la secundaria Namimori.

Completa y absolutamente imposible. En serio.

El rubio, viendo el ceño fruncido de su descendiente y el rictus marcado en sus labios, soltó una risa divertida que captó la atención de Tsuna y, viendolo fijamente, con un brillo de cariño en los ojos, habló.

―Cuídalo mucho.

Y se desvaneció en el aire, con una sonrisa perfilada en los labios que provocó que Tsuna, con la respiración detenida, abriera ampliamente los ojos en sorpresa.

Esa sonrisa definitivamente no le había gustado. Porque estaba seguro que un "porque alguien podría querer llevárselo" venía implícito en esa sonrisa de apariencia amable.

_Oh por todos los cielos que eso no fuera cierto…_

_¡Que no lo fuera!_

Reborn, tomando café en una esquina con despreocupación, no pudo más que soltar una risa al ver la cara de shock que su alumno lucía en su rostro en esos momentos.

La paranoia y los celos ya le causaban alucinaciones al inútil.

Ocultando su mirada con su sombrero y con una sonrisa de malicia perfilada en los labios, Reborn solo pudo pensar que eso iba a ser interesante de ver.

Definitivamente.

Gokudera nunca sabría porque, ese día, cuando llegó a la mansión después de una larga misión, su jefe, con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello y los puños apretados, se había acercado a él nada más lo vio entrar, acortando las distancias entre sus cuerpos hasta que resultaron nulas y como, con fuerza, tomaba su cabeza con una mano y la propulsaba hacia la suya, hasta que sus labios desmaya terminaron uniéndose en un beso que, aunque rápido y agresivo no evito que un sonido de gozo saliera de su garganta.

Tampoco fue como si hubiera preguntado ―o preocupado por preguntar― la razón de aquello, eso era lo que menos importaba cuando tenías a tu jefe entre tus piernas luchando por quitarle el pantalón.

Y, si alguna pizca de curiosidad quedó en su mente aun después de eso, desapareció cuando al fin su jefe había conseguido quitarle la molesta prenda y sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza o pudor, había quitado los interiores con ella y ahora pasaba sus manos por la piel ahora expuesta.

Definitivamente la importancia de esa pregunta no formulaba no era la suficiente como para investigarla en esos momentos.

Giotto, sonriendo ampliamente, solo pudo negar con su cabeza al ver las acciones de su predecesor, y cómo había malinterpretado su mensaje.

No era ese tipo de cuidado al que se refería, pero bueno, también contaba.

Al fin y al cabo, el cuidaba a su Guardián de la Tormenta _de la misma forma_.


End file.
